Vid Night
by QueenTheirin24
Summary: Vid night is a tradition for Garrus and Shepard, but when a certain drell crew member gets invited, it ruins Garrus's plans for a rather special night. All is not lost, though! One-shot Garrus/Shepard story, with maybe a couple very small hints of Thane/Shepard. Please read and enjoy! Took me four days to write this!


One evening on the Normandy SR-2, Shepard and Garrus were up in her quarters watching a vid. This was a tradition for the two of them that they'd started back on the SR-1; every Friday night, they'd watch a vid together. Tonight, they were watching the comedy, _Sausage Party_ *. Since it was made by humans, there was a lot of adult jokes that only humans would understand, so Shepard had to explain some things to Garrus.

Garrus watched the vid as he was lying down with a few pillows under his neck so his fringe wouldn't keep him from lying down. They were both wearing casuals with Garrus wearing a black and white outfit while Shepard was wearing an N7 tank top and blue sweatpants.

Halfway through the movie, Shepard got closer to Garrus. "Do you mind if I lay my head on you? After all, you did steal all my pillows." She teased.

He chuckled and replied with, "No, I don't mind."

"Good." Shepard laid down and placed her head on his chest. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

"No. You don't ever have to worry about making me uncomfortable. Nervous, yes, but never uncomfortable." He teased, and she just chuckled before they went back to watching the movie.

Cautiously, Garrus put his hand down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but she didn't seem to mind as she didn't say anything in protest.

About 45 minutes later, the vid was over and Garrus watched as the credits rolled by. Usually, at this point, Shepard would turn the vid off and he'd leave after saying good night, but he watched all the credits before looking down at Shepard and saw why she hadn't shut the vid off; she was asleep. She had her arm around his waist and her leg was even positioned over his so he couldn't move without waking her, and he couldn't bring himself to do that. _'She looks so at peace when she sleeps.'_ He thought. He hardly ever saw her with a peaceful look on her face; all the responsibility she carries weighed heavily on her when she was awake, though she never talked about it.

Since Garrus didn't want to wake her, he simply used his free hand to carefully fluff up the pillows behind him before closing his eyes and falling asleep, too.

The next day, Shepard was woken up by her omni-tool flashing and beeping. She groaned and pressed the button. "Miranda?" She asked tiredly as she rubbed her eye. "Why are you calling me so early?"

"Early? Shepard, it's passed noon!"

"What?!" Shepard sprung up and looked over at her clock which said 12:42. "Fuck! We overslept!"

"We?" Miranda asked and then saw Garrus sit up on the bed next to her. "Oh. Well, I figured you were still asleep since I hadn't seen you yet, and you said you were going to go recruit the assassin on your dossier today."

"Yeah, yeah, I am." Shepard said with a yawn. "Just let me take a shower and get dressed. I'll be down in about twenty minutes."

"Got it." Miranda said before hanging up.

"So, going to recruit an assassin now?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, his name is Thane Krios."

"Who are you taking with you?"

"Well, I'd love to have my best sniper along for the ride!" Shepard said with a smile.

"Of course, where would you be without me?" He teased.

"Actually, I was talking about Zaeed."

"Ooo, ow! Ow, Shepard!" Garrus whined, pretending to be in pain. "Stick a knife in my heart, it'll hurt less."

She laughed, "I'm just kidding, Vakarian!" She punched him in the arm. "Of course I'm talking about you! I was also thinking Kasumi could come along!"

"Great! Meet you down in the mess hall in twenty?"

"Yeah. By the way, sorry I fell asleep on you last night."

"I don't mind. As a matter of fact," He stood up and stretched. "That was the best sleep I've had in a long time!"

"Good! I'll see you in a bit, then!"

"You bet!" With that, Garrus left and headed to the elevator to go back to the main battery.

That evening, Shepard, Garrus, and Kasumi got a ride to the Dantius Towers from an asari named Seryna. The three of them fought their way up to the penthouse, and when they got there, Nassana turned around and saw them.

"Shepard? But… you're dead!"

"I got better."

"And now, you're here to kill me."

"Maybe I just missed you." Shepard said, sarcastically.

"Screw you, Shepard!"

"Charming as ever."

"I'm sure you find this all very ironic. First, you take care of my sister, and now, you're here for me. Well, you made it this far. Now what?"

"I wouldn't waste my time hunting you down, Nassana."

"What do you call this?! You've practically destroyed my towers!"

"I wasn't looking for you."

"What the hell are you talking about? Is it credits?! Is that what you want?! Just name your price and we can make this problem go away!"

Shepard looked up when she heard a noise in the ducts and then back at Nassana as she folded her arms across her chest. "All the credits in the world won't make this problem go away, Nassana."

"Who the hell gave you the right to play God?! I may not be perfect, but look at you. We both kill people for money. What's the difference?"

"You kill people because you think they're beneath you; they're in your way. I kill people because they leave me no choice."

"You've got a choice. You don't have to do this. I can tell you-" She stopped and glared at one of her guards when she caught her looking around the room. "What?!"

"I heard something!" Her guard said.

"Dammit! Check the other entrances!" She then glared back at Shepard. "And you, stay put! When I'm finished dealing with this nuisance, you and I are going to-" While she was talking, from behind her, a drell dropped into the room, snapping one of her guard's necks, punching another in the neck, and shooting yet another. Nassana grabbed her gun, but before she could move, he grabbed her wrist and had his gun against her stomach before shooting, killing her; all that, in only a few short seconds. He then carefully laid her down on the desk and folded her hands over her stomach before putting his hands together and his head down.

"Impressive. You certainly know how to make an entrance." Garrus commented, but Thane just continued standing there.

"I came a long way to talk to you." Shepard spoke up.

"One moment." He said. "Prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken."

"Do you really think she deserves it?"

"…Not for her," He looked at her with his deep, black eyes. "For me." He put his gun in its holster and started walking around the desk as he talked. "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you, for instance, all this destruction, chaos. I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me. Well… here I am."

"I do want to talk to you, but how did you know I was coming?"

Thane walked forward, passed Shepard, but in front of Garrus and Kasumi. "Gunfire and explosions, I prefer to work quietly. If I have to fight through guards I've made a mistake. I rarely make mistakes. You disrupted my plan, but your distraction eventually proved valuable."

"Let's just cut right to the chase. I need you for a mission."

"Indeed?"

"You familiar with the Collectors?"

Thane turned around and walked back to where he had been standing, "By reputation."

"They're abducting entire human colonies. Freedom's Progress was their handiwork."

"I see."

"We're going after them."

He turned his upper body around to look at her. "Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega-4 relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so."

"My ship will be the first."

He turned his back to her once again. "You'd like me to protect humans I've never met from aliens no one knows anything about by going to a place no one's ever returned from?"

"That's the gist of it."

Thane closed his eyes and was silent for a moment before he replied, "This was to be my last job… I'm dying." Shepard walked over to him. "Low survival odds don't concern me. The abduction of your colonists does."

"You're dying? Are you contagious? How long do you have?"

"If you are interested, we can discuss it on your ship. The problem isn't contagious, and it won't affect my work."

"I hadn't heard that. Is there anything I can do?"

"Giving me this opportunity is enough. The universe is a dark place, I'm trying to make it brighter before I die." He turned to face her. "Many innocents died today. I wasn't fast enough and they suffered… I must atone for that." He shook her hand, "I will work for you, Shepard. No charge."

Over the next few days, Shepard got to know their new team member and even went to the Citadel and helped him stop his son from assassinating a turian named Jorum Talid. After their last conversation, he called her "Siha". She was now in his quarters once again and after talking for a bit, she got up to leave when Thane said something else. "Siha, I enjoy these talks we have."

"You've spent a lot of your life alone, Thane."

He chuckled. "Work fulfilled me, reading. I hardly spoke to anyone outside my family. It seems there will be no one left to morn me when I die."

"This crew is pretty diverse, you must have something in common with some of them. Get out of this room and talk to them. In fact, tomorrow is Friday and that means it vid night for me and Garrus. Why don't you come up to my cabin tomorrow night and watch a vid with us? I'm sure you and Garrus would get along!"

"I shall… consider it."

A couple hours later, Shepard did a short mission to the planet of Daratar with Miranda and Jacob to get some smuggled cargo from Eclipse. Once they got back to the Normandy, though, she went straight up to her cabin and fell asleep.

The next day, she woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and headed down to the mess hall for breakfast. When she spotted Garrus there, eating and talking to Tali, she went over and sat next to him. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Shepard!" Tali greeted happily.

"What's up?" Garrus asked.

"Just woke up a little while ago."

"What's on the agenda for today?"

"Not much, actually. I was thinking we'd just use the Normandy's scanners to look for some resources; we need to make some upgrades. Besides, it's been nothing but back-to-back missions for the past two weeks, and I figure we could all use a day's rest." She then asked, "So, what are you two up to?"

"Not much. We're just discussing the upgrades we made to the Normandy." Tali answered.

"Yeah, those new Thanix cannons look really mean!"

"Wait till you see them in action!" Garrus said, proudly. "Trust me, you will not be disappointed!"

"With the work you put into them, I have no doubt about that!" Shepard laughed. "So, what vid have you chosen for tonight?"

"You'll see! It's a surprise!" He teased with a devilish glint in his blue eyes.

"Oh, I get it! I'll get it out of you, yet!" She teased back.

Tali just shook her head, smiling behind her mask, as she watched their exchange. She was used to watching them tease each other about almost everything, and it was even more amusing to her since she knew what Garrus was planning for them tonight. That's actually what they had been talking about before Shepard showed up; so, yeah, Tali had lied. Once good thing about wearing a mask all the time was that it gave her a very good poker face.

Just then, Thane entered the mess hall and sat down across from Shepard. "Good morning, Siha."

"Hi Thane!" Shepard greeted back.

"I've been thinking, and I would like to join you and Garrus tonight for your "vid night"."

Garrus stopped mid-chew and his eyes widened at hearing that and Tali also looked rather wide-eyed. "What?"

"I invited Thane to watch the vid with us tonight." Shepard explained. "I thought it'd be good for him to get out of the life support plant."

"Uh… okay."

That evening, Garrus and Thane were in Shepard's cabin and waiting for her while she was in the bathroom. To say that Garrus was unhappy with this situation would be an understatement; he had something special planned before he found out that Thane was joining them. He even had to change the vid they'd be watching, because the vid he was originally going to have them watch was… well, let's just say "unique".

When Shepard came out of the bathroom, Garrus started the vid, and when she saw the title of the movie before it started, she had to laugh. "Fleet of Flotilla? Seriously?"

"Isn't this a romance movie?" Thane asked.

"Yep. Tali has been bugging me for the longest time to see it, and I'm sure that sooner or later she would've strapped me to a chair and forced me to watch it. At least now I can honestly tell her I have seen it."

"It was the only thing I could think of. We've pretty much exhausted every other good movie."

"No arguments here, I just thought it was cute that you picked this one!" Shepard chuckled.

Partway through the movie, Garrus noticed Thane moving to sit a bit closer to Shepard, and he growled silently, but didn't do anything. They then got to the part in the movie where the main actor and actress were on the balcony.

 _"But Shalei, we can never be together. I have my duty, and you, have your people." The character, Bellicus, said._

 _"Not tonight. Tonight, I'm as free as the dust in the solar winds."_

Garrus glanced back at Shepard and saw that she was lying her head on Thane's shoulder, and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. His hand suddenly clenched into a fist, and he stood up angrily, "You know what? I just remembered that I have something important to do, so why don't we just end vid night right now." He shut off the vid.

"But we've never just ended vid night half-way through!" Shepard protested.

"We've never had Thane here before, either!" He growled before he knew what he was saying.

"…What?"

"Clearly this was a bad idea." Thane said. "If that's how he feels, perhaps it's best I just leave." He stood up and bowed his head to Shepard. "I will see you some other time, Siha." He then left the cabin and to the elevator.

Once Thane was gone, Shepard glared at Garrus. "What the hell was that about?! Why are you acting like this?!"

"You want to know why?! It's because you decided to invite Thane to vid night without even asking if it was okay with me! Vid night is supposed to be just for us! It's the only time we can ever spend with just the two of us! It's supposed to be just _our_ thing!"

Shepard calmed down a bit and looked at him regrettably. "Garrus, I…"

"Just forget it!" He growled. "I have to go." He mumbled and left before she could say anything else.

Shepard just stood there in shock before sighing and plopped down on her bed sadly, feeling ready to cry.

The next day, after Shepard got back from Pragia to help Jack, Shepard was on the crew deck when Joker came over the intercom and said, "Shepard, Jack and Miranda are having a "talk". Can you go stop them before they tear out a bulkhead?"

"I'm on it, Joker!"

"Take pictures!"

Shepard rushed to Miranda's office and the door opened just as Jack used her biotics to swing a chair across the room towards Miranda as she yelled, "Touch me, and I will smear the walls with you, bitch!"

"Enough! Stand down, both of you!"

"The cheerleader won't admit what Cerberus did to me was wrong." Jack growled.

"It wasn't Cerberus, not really, but clearly you were a mistake."

"Screw you! You have no idea what they put me through! Maybe it's time I show you!"

Shepard stomped forward and said in a commanding voice, "My opinion is the only one that matters here! You two, keep a deck apart at all times!"

"She can't be trusted, Shepard! She'll jeopardize the whole mission!"

"If we survive this, you two can tear each other apart, but until then, save your hate for the Collectors!"

"She'll survive, I'll make sure of that. Then… I'll tear her apart myself!" Jack said with a smirk before stomping out of the room.

"You two going to be okay?"

"It's a good thing you came by when you did. As long as she does her job, we'll be fine. Thanks Shepard."

Shepard just nodded and left, then continued her walk to where she had been heading before being interrupted, the main battery. When she got there, she took a deep breath before opening the door and saw that Tali was there, talking to Garrus. When Tali noticed her, she simply said, "Hi Shepard."

"Hi." She replied back. "Listen, could I talk to Garrus alone for a few minutes?"

Tali looked back at Garrus and he nodded, so she agreed to leave them alone and left, making sure the door closed behind her.

"Look, Garrus, I am so, so sorry!" Shepard said. "I shouldn't have just assumed that you would be okay with Thane joining us. What I did was selfish and small-minded, and I promise I will never do anything like that again. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you." Garrus said and turned around. "I also need to apologize, though."

"Apologize? For what?"

"I should've handled it better. Yes, I didn't like the fact that you invited Thane without asking me, but I should have just said something from the start. When, I saw you two getting close, I just… lost it."

"Close?"

"You had your head on his shoulder and he had his arm around you."

"Yeah, but that was just- wait… are you jealous of Thane?" She asked, and Garrus was silent for a moment before simply answering with a "yes". "Why? You know you can't be replaced."

"It's just that… you two have grown so close, so quickly, and I can tell he has romantic feelings for you. I guess I just don't like the idea of you two becoming even closer, and…"

"Garrus?"

He looked her in the eyes. "Yeah?"

She took a step closer. "What kind of feelings do _you_ have for me?"

"…I love you."

Shepard's light green eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes. I have for a long time… since before you died. You've changed my life in so many ways, and I never thought I would ever fall in love with a human, but… well, I did."

She placed her hand gently against the bandaged up side of his face, still looking him deep in the eyes. "Garrus…" She sighed and moved up a bit, kissing him on his mouth, slowly and gently. When she pulled back, she saw the shocked look on his face, but she simply smiled and asked, "Why did you never say anything?"

"I-I…" He stuttered, still in a somewhat state of shock, then snapped out of it. "I wanted to, but I was so worried that you wouldn't feel the same way and that it would ruin our friendship." Shepard laughed, and he looked at her quizzically. "What's so funny?"

"I was worried about the same thing! Here we are, two grown adults, and we've just been dancing around each other, both too afraid to make the first move!"

Garrus couldn't help but laugh, too. "Yeah, I guess we've both been… what's the human saying? Both been rooster?"

Shepard chuckled as she shook her head. "Chicken. We've both been chicken, Garrus." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, and he smiled as he hugged her back. They both simply stood there, embracing each other until she pulled back and suggested, "Why don't we do vid night over again, tonight? Just the two of us?"

"I'd like that, and don't forget, it's still technically my turn to pick the vid!"

"It's a deal!" She kissed the side of his face. "See you tonight!" With that, she left the room with a wide smile on her face.

A few hours later, Shepard had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing a light blue silk night shirt with matching pair of shorts, and both were lined with lace. Maybe it was a little girly, but hell, she was a girl, and sometimes it was just nice to dress like one. She untied the towel from her hair and let her neck-length, jet black hair down. When there was a buzz at her door, she immediately went over and answered it. "Hey Garrus!"

"Nice outfit!" Garrus said approvingly as he looked her up and down.

"You like?" She teased.

"Very much!" He then cleared his throat and walked into the cabin, showing her the small disk in his hand. "I brought the vid!"

"Are we finishing _Fleet of Flotilla_?"

"No, actually, I brought the vid that I was originally going to bring last night."

"Oh? _Fleet and Flotilla_ wasn't your first choice?"

"No, it wasn't. I couldn't bring this after finding out that Thane was going to be here, too, though."

"Why not?"

"You'll see." He put the disk in the slot below the TV and sat on the bed as Shepard walked over and joined him.

The vid started automatically and they watched as the actor's names and who they were playing as flashed on the screen before the director's names. In the background, it was simply a regular looking hover car travelling through the Citadel. After all the beginning credits were over, the actual vid started by the hover car landing in a parking lot of an apartment complex, and a turian got out of the car and headed inside. He then went to the elevator and hit a button for the fourth floor, and once there, he went down the hall and knocked on a door marked with the numbers 328. The door opened, and standing there was a very attractive human woman with long, dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

 _"Hi Tervus, what are you doing here?" The woman asked._

 _"I heard you were sick, and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You haven't been to work in a couple days."_

 _"I know, sorry. I've had the flu, and I'm feeling better today, but I figured that I better play it safe and spend this day recuperating before going back."_

 _"Well, the project is due in a couple days and I just wanted to make sure you would be all caught up with what we've been doing while you were gone. May I come in?"_

 _"Of course." The woman replied as she stepped aside and let him in, then closed the door._

In the nest scene, the two just talked about the project the company they work for had been working on until the turian suddenly moved closer to her.

 _"You know, Isabel, I lied. I didn't come here to talk about the project."_

 _"Then… why are you here?"_

 _He ran his fingers through her hair. "I think you know why. I've missed you, you could've at least sent me a message or something."_

 _"I wanted to, but I wasn't feeling well enough to even turn on my terminal to send the message." She kissed him. "I've missed you, too." When he wrapped his arms around her, she added, "You know this is wrong, though. We could both get fired if anyone finds out we're together."_

 _"I know, but we don't need to worry about that here, babe. It's just you and me." He kissed her and laid her down on the couch they were sitting on while one of his hands reached up and cupped her breast, and she moaned in response-_

"Wait a minute…" Shepard said. "This is a porn vid!"

Garrus laughed. "Took you till now to figure that out?"

"I can't believe you even have something like this. Never figured you for the "porn vid" kind of turian."

"Normally, I'm not, but this made me think of you."

"Hm!" Shepard hummed happily. "I can see why you couldn't have us watch this while Thane was here, now, though!" She laughed. "That would've been awkward!"

Garrus chuckled. "Exactly. My original plan was to watch this with you last night, and as it went, I would've gaged your reaction, and if you were enjoying it, I would've asked if you wanted to try it with me."

"So, that was your big plan, huh?" She laughed.

"Would it have worked?"

Shepard smirked and moved closer, lightly running her fingers up the back of his neck as her biotics created a slight charge to add to the feeling, and she felt him shiver, which just made her smirk widen. "I think you already know the answer to that."

Garrus smiled and leaned forward, lightly putting his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes. He then pulled away a moment later and explained, "That's how turians kiss."

"I've seen turians doing that on the citadel, and I always wondered what it was."

"Now you know."

She kissed him the "human way" on the mouth. "And that's how humans do it."

Garrus wrapped his arms around her waist and laid down on top of her, in a very similar way that the turian in the vid did. His tongue then came out and licked the side of her neck, and she couldn't help but gasp at the feeling. His tongue was rough, almost like a cats, but it would be a lie to say she didn't enjoy it; it was exhilarating. Another thing took her aback, too. "It's blue."

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Your tongue, it's blue. I can't believe I never noticed that. How far can you stick your tongue out, anyway?" She asked, and he demonstrated by sticking his tongue out as far as he could, which was pretty far compared to any human. "Whoa!" She said, shocked, and then smirked. "Ah, the uses I can think of for that talented tongue!"

"Oh, I have much more in store for you than just my tongue." He then moved down and lifted her shirt up and off her, leaving her topless. He gripped one of her breasts in his hand, then leaned down and licked her nipple, and she moaned in response.

Shepard gripped the top of Garrus's shirt and tugged at it desperately. "Garrus, take this off." She pleaded, and he nodded before doing just that, first, taking his gloves off, then his shirt and felt her breasts again with his bare hands. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah, they are so soft." He then licked her nipple again, but then trailed his tongue down her body and stopped right above her shorts before pulling them down, along with her underwear. He breathed in deeply and let it out with a sigh, _'Spirits, her smell is so intoxicating.'_ "Shepard…"

"Please Garrus, call me by my first name."

"Esmeralda." He purred and licked her ankle and all the way up her leg until he got to her center and gave it a tentative lick. He heard her let out a pleasured moan, so he did the same thing again. He then slid his tongue as far as he could into her, which was pretty far, and chuckled at her reaction.

"Oh fuck!" She cried out as he slid his tongue into her and arched her back off the bed. "Shit, I had no idea you'd be so good at this!"

"I had a feeling you'd like it." He slid his tongue back into her and moaned; she tasted better than he thought she would. He felt her grab his fringe and pulled on it, causing him to growl in pleasure. "Do that again." She did just that, and he made that same noise. He decided to try something a little different and retracted his tongue from her, then darted it back in doing that a few times, and he was pleased with the reaction he got.

"God, you really do have a talented tongue." Shepard felt her muscles tense, and she cried out, "I'm gonna cum! Don't stop!" She pulled on his fringe harder, and he growled deeper, to the point where she could practically feel the vibrations on his tongue, and that sent her over the edge. "Garrus, yes! Yes!" Her hips bucked up as she quivered from the intensity of her orgasm.

Garrus smiled and moved up, kissing her on the mouth, and she moaned in response as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Shepard broke the kiss and looked down when she felt something poking her in the leg. Between Garrus's legs was long, thick penis; it was blue, like his tongue, and had silver colored ridges along the sides of it as well. "Oh… my God…" Was all Shepard was really able to say.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" She reached down and ran a finger along the length of his penis, and he moaned at the feeling. "It's so big. Seriously, how do you even put pants on over this thing?"

Garrus couldn't help but laugh before he explained. "Most of the time, it's not out. It's covered by plates."

"Wait… it goes up inside you?"

"Basically, yeah. It comes out when I get excited."

"Like now."

"Like now." He repeated with a smile.

Shepard glanced over at the TV which was still playing the vid. Now, in the vid, the woman was sitting on top of her turian partner and riding his cock. "I must've missed that part." She then laughed and looked back at Garrus. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and asked, "So, are you going to fuck me with that nice, big penis of your now?"

"Absolutely!" Garrus raised one of her legs up so that he ankle was sitting on his shoulder before positioning himself and sliding into her. He couldn't help but moan loudly at the feeling, she was so warm and so wet, and it was like nothing he'd ever experienced. After he was all the way in, he moved her leg again so it was on his waist and he could lean over her without putting her in an uncomfortable position. "Esmeralda…" He sighed her name, happily.

Shepard smiled at hearing him say her first name. There was just something about the informality of it that made this experience that much more intimate. She felt him slide out until only the tip of his penis was still inside her, and then slide back in sharply. "Oh, fuck yes." She moaned and licked her lips. He must've liked that reaction, because he did the same thing again, but just a bit faster, growling satisfyingly as he did. "Fuck Garrus… you feel amazing!"

"So do you. Spirits, I've never felt anything like this before." He leaned down and placed his forehead to hers in another turian kiss as he continued moving in and out of her. They soon set a rhythm and were both making so many pleasured sounds that it completely drowned out the noises from the vid. Garrus could feel himself getting close to orgasm, and could tell that Shepard was getting there too from the way she was starting to tighten around him. He leaned down again and bit into her shoulder so hard that it drew blood, and she clawed at his back as he did it. He suddenly felt her tighten even more around him as she cried out his name loudly, and he froze, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as he came deep inside her.

The two of them simply stayed in that position for a moment or two as they enjoyed the afterglow before Garrus pulled out and rolled onto his back next to her, still panting a bit from his exertions. He turned his head a bit to look back at Shepard and smiled. "That was incredible."

"Yes, it was!" She agreed and kissed him. "I can't believe we waited so long!"

"I know, right?" Garrus agreed with a laugh and grabbed the pillows to put under his neck.

"Stealing all my pillows again?" She teased.

"You can use me as a pillow again!"

Shepard laughed and hugged him as she placed her head on his chest. "You do make a really comfortable pillow!"

Garrus chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Esmeralda Shepard."

"I love you, too, Garrus Vakarian." She winked and they got comfortable, then fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Shepard was in the mess hall, all smiles and looking completely content. She was happily eating her food when Thane walked over and sat across from her.

"Good morning, Siha."

"Morning." She greeted back.

"Listen, I have to apologize. I've misread your signals and I didn't know that you and Garrus were together."

"You don't have to apologize, Thane. I think it was partly my fault because I didn't tell you otherwise. I hope this doesn't mean we can't be friends…"

"Of course it doesn't. Your friendship is valuable to me, and I would never want us to not be friends."

"Good! Also, thank you for understanding!" She smiled, and he smiled back with a nod.

Meanwhile, up in the cockpit, Joker was flying the ship, but looked behind him when he heard footsteps and saw Garrus walk in. He turned his chair around and greeted, "Hey Garrus!"

"Hey." He greeted back and handed Joker his vid. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem, man! How did it go with Shepard?"

"Better than I could've asked for! Remind me later that I owe you a drink!" He then walked out of the cockpit, happy.

"What exactly is that "vid" about, Mr. Moraeu?"

"None of your business, EDI." Joker growled, but then smirked and added, "But let's just say that I think Garrus and Shepard will be making vid night more than once a week, now!"

––

Well, this is it! I have to say, this is the longest one-shot (or even chapter) I've written in a _long_ time! Also, it's my first shot at a Garrus/Shepard story, so please be nice?

* _Sausage Party_ is a movie I've watched a few times now, and it's really funny! Word of advice, though, it _is_ really… raunchy, I guess you could say, but I couldn't resist adding something about it in here somewhere!


End file.
